


Sloppy

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fight .A little bite. Tim gets what he asks for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloppy

**Author's Note:**

> Written (ages ago) for the prompt at the Robincest meme that basically asked for [Jason/Tim, sloppy blowjobs and Jason being toppy/a Dom](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/5941.html?thread=1128245#t1128245). *rolls around* (This also contains hair-pulling and a bit of play that could lead to bruising/marks).

Tim has a great ass, Jason thinks to himself as he shoves his hands down the back of Tim’s black shorts so that he can get a good grip on his boyfriend’s tight little ass. He has a great ass, all hard and round and a perfect fit for Jason’s hands.

“Are you just going to grope me all night,” Tim says, voice trembling from the stress of keeping his voice steady under the press of Jason’s fingers against the meat of his ass. “Or will you be actually  _doing_ something soon? I’m starting to get bored.”

Tim manages to look down his nose at Jason as the older man’s callused palms start to slide forward until they’re bracketing his hips at either side. “I have physics homework that’s more interesting than th — _Jason_!”

The loud smacking sound that Jason’s hand makes as it hits the fleshiest part of Tim’s ass is loud and it echoes through the mostly-empty studio apartment they’re fooling around in, but the sound of the spank is still not loud enough to hide the way that Tim’s voice goes high-pitched as he cuts his sentence off and  _squeaks_  Jason’s name.

Jason smiles up at Tim and watches as his lover’s narrow face starts to flush the way he’s used to. He gets a kick out of it, the way that Tim’s face goes splotchy with red and pink patches all the way up to his ears when he gets really turned on.

There’s no way that Jason will ever stop thinking that Tim’s blushes are at the top of his turn on list. Even when Tim tries to tell him why he’s wrong for liking the way that his lover turns awkward colors just for him, Jason isn’t hearing it.

“I could let you go back to your homework,” Jason says in a drawling tone as Tim’s palms smack hard against the wall behind his body and a fine trembling makes itself known in his limbs. “If you’re still bored, that is.”

Jason scratches his nails over the patch of skin that he had spanked and grins unabashedly up at Tim when his lover shakes and tries to press against the scrape of his older lover’s ragged nails. “Don’t keep me hanging, babe.”

Tim growls —actually  _growls_ — at Jason and reaches up with one hand so that he can grip as much of his lover’s hair as he can in his shaking fingers.

Tim tugs at Jason’s curly hair and he’s gentle at first, but then when his lover groans against his thigh, the yank of his fingers becomes harder. Tim pulls Jason’s hair until the other man is moaning and cursing up a storm and only  ceases after Jason  _finally_  shifts and starts to stroke him off with slow motions of one hand.

“So  _that’s_ what you wanted, eh, Timmy,” Jason eventually manages to get out as Tim’s head thumps back against the wall.

He sits back on his heels and then looks up the length of his lover’s lean body with all of its many scars. Tim is back to glaring at him, but with the way that the teenager’s blue eyes are glazed over as he bites at his bottom lip, Jason doesn’t think much of it.

Jason licks his lips and then starts to work Tim’s shaft with a tight grip that has his lover moaning softly. “Tell me you want it, Timmy,” Jason says just loud enough that Tim has to pay attention to his words rather than the slick glide of skin on skin. “I want to hear you talk dirty to me, babe.”

Tim’s breath hitches audibly in his chest and he shakes his head.

“Jason,” Tim says as Jason works the head of his dick with his thumb. “Jason,  _please_.”

A wet kiss is pressed to the tip of Tim’s dick and his knees nearly buckle as pleasure seems to fly up the length of his spine. He reaches for Jason’s hair again and tugs at those thick curls until Jason’s moan vibrates against the length of his shaft where his lips are pressed in a filthy kiss.

“One day,” Jason says, voice nearly a growl as he looks up at Tim’s flushed face with lust-darkened eyes. “One day I’m going to get you to talk dirty to me, babe.”

He smiles and knows that it’s closer to a leer than any other kind of expression. He feels like a wolf about to take down its prey and honestly, it’s a feeling that Jason likes as far as Tim is concerned.

Tim whimpers and closes his eyes for a moment. He shakes his head again and goes back to trying to part Jason’s hair from his scalp as the older man finally starts to go down on him, sealing his lips around the head of his dick and sliding down with a slick, wet noise that has Tim’s toes curling as he pushes into the wet heat of Jason’s mouth.

All Tim can seem to say is “please” and “oh god, Jason,” in a voice that can’t stop trembling and when he forces his eyes open and looks down, his lover’s gaze is as smug as it can be as he sucks Tim off.

The noises that Jason makes as he works his head and his mouth on Tim’s dick are obscene. The suction from his lips and tongue combined with the wet sound from a mixture of saliva and precome give the night its own soundtrack and Jason has to actively  _fight_  the desire to smile around Tim’s dick in his mouth.

“J-Jason!” Tim cries out and tries to thrust his hips so that he can fuck his lover’s mouth as hard as he wants.

But Jason is prepared. Hard hands grip Tim’s hips in a rough hold and Tim can’t move. He can’t do more than twitch his hips forward by a tiny amount and plead with Jason to do more, to do  _anything_.

Jason pulls off of Tim’s dick and finally gives into his urge to smile up at his flushed, squirming lover.

“We’re doing this on my terms, remember?” He pitches his voice low and then licks his lips clean of Tim’s precome once his lover is looking at him and focusing. “I control the pace. I tell you when you get to come.”

Tim rubs the back of his head against the wall behind his head, not  _quite_  shaking it, and reaches for Jason’s head again. “J-Jason!” He’s far gone already. Jason usually has to do quite a bit more than give Tim the starters of a sloppy blowjob before Tim is ready to climb the walls, but there’s something different about their encounter. Something that sets Tim’s heart to pumping quickly as his dick leaks precome in copious amounts.

When Jason raises one eyebrow at Tim and his mouth curls in a smirk that has no right being as sexy as it is, Tim knows that he’s probably going to lose it for whatever Jason says to him. He knows how his own mind works and there’s an ingrained call for obedience that’s connected to that particular quirk of one bushy black brow.

And Jason doesn’t disappoint. He starts to stroke Tim again with the same hand from before, but it’s almost like an after thought with how little pressure he uses. Jason holds Tim in place against the wall with one hand and then speaks after silence stretches taut between them.

“Ask me nicely, Timmy.”


End file.
